


Easy, Calm, Good

by HK44



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blowjobs, M/M, Praise Kink, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:59:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7822324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HK44/pseuds/HK44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s not sure what he enjoys about giving a blowjob so much. The weight on his tongue or the pain flittering up his neck as Hunk tightens his grip on his hair more, yanking him closer and closer until his lips hit the base of his cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy, Calm, Good

**Author's Note:**

> This was _supposed_ to be a self indulgent jealousy fic made mostly with blowjobs and rough/quick sex in mind, but just turned out be just a blowjob fic because I'm trash and I couldn't come up with a good enough jealousy factor and I really just wanted to hurry up and write the blowjob already.
> 
> OH WELL.

His body thrummed with sleepy and slow adrenaline as they piloted the lions back to their hangars. He ducked out of his own, slipping past everyone else and catching Hunk alone, struggling to ease off his helmet.

“Hunk,” he murmured, ducking his head against the other’s neck.

“Hey, sweetie,” Hunk said, voice low.

“Hunk,” he muttered again. “I wanna…” He flushed a little, nuzzling Hunk’s neck. “Can we head back to your room? Wanna suck you off.”

Hunk laughed lightly. “Yeah, alright.” He glanced back, kissing the top of Lance’s head.

There was no desperation as they strolled off to Hunk’s room, Hunk’s arm slung over Lance’s shoulders, pulling him close. There was no desperation as they stripped down, Hunk tugging Lance into the shower, sweat dried and gross on their skin. That was what Lance liked best about their relationship.

It was easy and smooth, like peanut butter but better. It was simple. There was no need for tension or desperation, no thundering confessions of love or pulsing heat.

It was just calm. Like a warm day at the beach, watching the waves roll and crash with ease. Holding each other’s hands and sitting on a clean blanket, a light breeze dusting their skin.

It was easy.

It was calm.

They were good.

When they were clean and dry, Hunk kissed the top of Lance’s head. “Want me to set the pace?”

Lance nodded, still high off his slow pumping adrenaline, too buzzed out to go at anything with his usual vigor.

Hunk grabbed a fistful of hair, easing him down low to his knees. Lance resisted the urge to whine into the gesture. His heart thrummed eagerly, body going slack as he let his mouth fall open.

“Geez,” Hunk laughed. “Eager, huh?”

Lance didn’t have much of a chance to say anything before Hunk was easing his cock into his mouth but he let out a happy hum.

He’s not sure what he enjoys about giving a blowjob so much. The weight on his tongue or the pain flittering up his neck as Hunk tightens his grip on his hair more, yanking him closer and closer until his lips hit the base of his cock. The noise Hunk makes when Lance swallows around him or when Hunk reaches that point and just fucks his mouth hard and rough, leaving him bruised and used and _loose_.

When he swallowed, Hunk groaned, low and thick, his hand clenching, dipping nails deep into Lance’s scalp, and it sent a spark straight down Lance’s spine, lighting up a warmth deep in his belly. His eyes fluttered shut and he just went with the motions, letting Hunk pull him back and forth so slow, so steady like he tended to do.

Whenever Lance was setting the pace, Hunk pinned down under him, he tended just to go for it, sloppy and enthusiastic, going in fast and ending slow, licking Hunk clean. He liked it, loved the swift and slick feeling of Hunk’s cock slipping in and out from his mouth. Loved watching Hunk break apart from under him.

Hunk was the exact opposite, patient until he couldn’t stand it. Then he’d fuck into Lance’s mouth, gagging him, choking him, using Lance until he couldn’t breathe and then keeping him there, still and pliant until he’d come.

Lance enjoyed the fuck out of it.

Once Hunk had him kept around the head of his cock, so low he could barely feel it in his mouth, he moaned wetly, bumping his jaw somewhat demandingly against Hunk’s thigh.

Hunk snorted. “Shh, patience, Lance.” He dragged Lance up, forcing himself deeper into his throat ridiculously slow. Lance swallowed again. “Good boy.”

Lance shuddered, keening into the praise. He hollowed out his cheeks, sucking hard and glancing up at Hunk under lidded eyes. His eyes were firmly planted on Lance, watching him darkly. Lance whined. Hunk swore, breath hitching, and moved the pace a little faster, hands tightening hard. The hairs of the back of Lance’s neck pulled, pain flashing up his skin and leaving goosebumps in their wake. He groaned.

Hunk pulled him off, letting him breathe. Hunk’s thumb traced around his mouth and Lance licked at it, nipping at the skin with his teeth. Hunk snorted, booping him on the nose. “Cheeky.”

“Mmm.”

“You good?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Words, Lance,” Hunk reminded, tugging on his hair.

Lance swallowed, blinking slowly. “I’m good. Always good with you, Hunk.”

Hunk was always good, whether he was manhandling Lance against a wall, rough and hard, bruising his thighs with a tight grip, or going slow and easy on a bed, everything warm and fuzzy around Lance like a cotton sheet, blurring him so far gone, he couldn’t remember how to breathe until Hunk finally worked him right over the edge.

Hunk was perfect.

Anyone who thought differently was an idiot.

Hunk chuckled. “You’re so pretty like this,” he mused.

Lance grinned. “I know.”

“Cheeky,” Hunk teased again.

Lance shrugged, bobbing his head up and letting his mouth fall open again, slack, wanting. Hunk eased back in, dragging Lance’s head up until his mouth was stretched wide around Hunk’s cock, pressed flat against the base.

He can felt it nudge the back of his throat, sliding down and down. He swallowed reflexively and Hunk swore, easing him back. Lance swirled his tongue around, sucking hollowly and listening to Hunk’s hitching gasps.

Finally, Hunk eased him off completely, dragging him back until his head hit the mattress. Lance grinned, warmth curling like a fire in his stomach as Hunk hitched a foot on the mattress, tugging experimentally on Lance’s hair. There was tension all through his body, taught and ready to snap at a second.

Lance took a breath, a deep one. “Okay,” he murmured and Hunk shoved right back, groaning deep and guttural, tension snapping and driving him straight forward.

There’s nothing Lance can do to stop it, hands flat and pinned behind his back, pressed so deep into the frame of the bed, they were going numb. His mouth stretched open wider, Hunk plunging in so quick and deep, Lance knew he was going to feel it later, knew his voice was going to be wrecked hoarse and quietly wanting it.

His head tugged back, Hunk keeping him still with a tight grip and Lance stayed pliant, stayed willing, so good, so good _, so good_. Above him, Hunk’s head was thrown back, sharp and needy noises brushing out of his mouth and falling down on him. Lance moaned obscenely, trying yank himself forward the same moment Hunk was pulling back.

Hunk yanked on his hair, hard, voice deep and dangerous as he hissed, “ _Stay.”_

Lance shivered and stayed. Hunk fucked into his mouth, harder and harder and harder and harder and-

Lance choked, swallowing down desperately as Hunk held him in place. He looked blissed out, slack and relaxed and it wasn’t until Lance groaned that he woke up and pulled back. Lance coughed a bit, inhaling deeply.

“Good Lance,” Hunk murmured. Lance snorted, nuzzling into the hand curving over his jaw. "How do you feel?”

“Good," he said, voice hoarse and wet.

“Yeah?”

“Mmm. ‘n _loose_.”

“Kay.” Hunk pulled him up bridal style, a gentle giant again, and Lance loved the easy way he switched back, going from pounding rage to sweet, _sweet_ love. “C’mere.”

Dropping like a sack of potatoes onto the bed, Lance splayed out, feeling Hunk tug him close as he rummaged through the nightstand for a bottle of lube.

Before he used to reciprocate almost immediately after Lance but there was something slimy and awkward that made _receiving_ a blowjob too icky for Lance to enjoy. He didn’t like the differing pressure of a mouth enveloped around him, didn’t like how weird and humid it felt, slimy and hot and gross.

Maybe he was made wrong, fucked up in some way. What kind of boy didn’t like getting a blowjob?

But Hunk assured him it was fine, he was _fine_ , Hunk didn’t have any kind of opinion on giving and didn’t mind not doing it if Lance didn’t want him too.

“Everyone’s got things that make them squick out,” he’d say, kissing the blooming bruise on the side of Lance’s face from where he’d hit his head on the bed frame, unsuccessfully trying to avoid Hunk going down on him without saying anything. “Being rimmed always seemed weird to me.”

Lance had laughed, burying his face in Hunk’s chest and letting Hunk work him over, hand slicked up with lube, just like he was now, dragging Lance right over the edge.

He grinned sleepily as Hunk wiped him clean, hearing the tissue thunk into the trash. “Hey.”

Hunk cuddled him closer. “Hey.”

“Love you,” Lance murmured.

“Love you too,” Hunk said.

Lance sighed, content, rolled into Hunk’s chest and drifted off, safe and happy.

It was easy.

It was calm.

They were good.

**Author's Note:**

> Lance w/ sensory issues is my newest headcanon, btw, created while I was making the fic, but I really like it.
> 
> ALSO I'm like 5000% sure that all my fics for this fandom are gonna be sappy sex fics because I am _trash._


End file.
